


What's in Those Tight Pants

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Taiga unpacks the contents of Kuroto's tight pants.Set during Episode 1.





	

**Author's Note:**

> EX-AID EPISODE 22 SPOILERS/ 
> 
> Written to celebrate Dan reuniting with his butt plugs. 
> 
> /spoilers

While Taiga was unsure what Dan Kuroto had up his sleeve, he could easily guess what the Genm President had up his butt. In the dark of the janitor's closet, Taiga removed the object from Kuroto's butt and smirked when his suspicions were confirmed. 

The object was one of the pink butt plugs which Kuroto displayed in his office office and shamelessly passed off as ordinary spectacles holders. The big boss had probably kept it in his ass in preparation for presenting his new game. Yes, that was what Kuroto had claimed the butt plugs were for--to 'increase his confidence' for public speaking. 

Fifteen more minutes until Kuroto was due on stage to present his new game, and that meant Taiga had fifteen minutes to put the buttplug back in. At Kuroto's urging, Taiga filled up Kuroto's ass, both with the butt plug and with something else. 

As Taiga fucked Kuroto from behind, he fondled Kuroto's front. 

"That's quite something," Taiga commented on Kuroto's erect cock. "It seems pretty heavy. Are you going to take it on stage with you?" 

"No, that's for you," Kuroto replied in between moans and gasps. "I've brought it all the way here just for you. Do you like it?" 

"I'll put it to good use, just you wait." 

For now, Taiga would just use Kuroto's ass. He fucked into the tight warmth until Kuroto unloaded all over his hand. As Kuroto came, Taiga felt Kuroto's 'package' shrink to half its size. 

'Good grief,' Taiga thought, and came inside Kuroto with Kuroto squeezing around him. 

To keep his come inside Kuroto, Taiga immediately re-inserted the butt plug back inside after pulling out. All the better for Kuroto to make full use of the space inside his tight pants.

"Many thanks," Kuroto said, pulling up said pants and tucking himself back in with surprising ease. "For the extra injection of luck." 

"I'll give you more next time," Taiga promised. 

Next time, he'd be giving Kuroto enough to purchase a lifetime supply of butt plugs. 

Busy with his own pants, Taiga didn't see it coming when Kuroto kissed the top of his head. 

"You should think twice about bleaching your hair," Kuroto said. "It'll just lead to earlier premature balding." 

"It's not bleached!" 

But Kuroto had left the janitor's closet before hearing Taiga's correction.

Left alone in the darkness of the closet and his life, Taiga cursed Kuroto's butt plug to fall out at the worst time. 


End file.
